Nothing Else Matters
by SoraTherin
Summary: For Draco everything is just a game and for Harry life is hell and has to put on mask for everyone else, but what happens when Draco's the only one Harry can be himself with and what if Draco uses this for his own amusement?
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Ignores HBP & DH, It's Harry's 6th year and everything is just becoming too much for him, but Harry wasn't the only one feeling the pressures of the world. Arguments and intense fight occur between the two, but eventually they learn to tolerate each other as something else begins to form between them as - nothing else matters.

**Couples:** DmxHp, RwxHg, HpxGw

**A.N.** this is my first fic that will not die cuz the other was removed from here by I also do not own HP….I just wish I did and I would have Draco and Harry all over each other all the bloody time. Now that I have mentioned that I must announce that there will be malexmale relations throughout this fic so if you become offended easily I wouldn't recommend reading this one.

**Nothing Else Matters **

_**Prologue**_

Harry sighed as he made his way towards a compartment noticing on the way that there was barely anyone around him just mainly staff, but then again he was much earlier than he usually was. His uncle had felt like dropping him off early not that he cared if it meant he would be away from his relatives only a minute earlier he would have jumped on it. It was almost 9 a.m. and the train didn't leave till 11 a.m. so it seemed he had a bit of time to kill.

Harry looked around the compartment as he entered it and made his way over to the bench, propping his back up against the window and bringing his legs up onto the bench in a resting position. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and let his hair droop a bit in front of his eyes, before closing his eyes and thinking of just what his life was starting to become. His only father figure in the world had just been killed and the year before that Cedric was murdered…and everything was his fault. He was a freak, a nuisance to society just like his Vernon and Petunia said he was. Harry began to wonder as to why in the hell he was meant to stay alive, his mind drifted as to what life would have been like for the wizarding world if Harry and Voldemort had died at the same time. Cedric would still have lived and Sirius would still be alive.

His Aunt and Uncle were absolutely wretched this summer and just having Sirius's death over his dead surely didn't help their abuse whether it was physical or mental, normally Harry would have brought up, Sirius telling them that Sirius would get them if they didn't lighten up, but…he couldn't bring himself to even bring up such a subject, let alone utter his godfather's name out loud, without reality slapping him in the face that he was dead and that he would never see him again.

Harry's concentration broke as he heard his compartment door slide open causing his eyes to snap open and look up at the intruding figure only to meet the dark gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Draco had a rough year himself, his father constantly being investigated by the ministry only to inevitably be placed in Azkaban. Draco didn't know what to think of that particular situation. He was furious at Potter for putting him in jail, but at the same time he couldn't help, but chuckle that the man finally got what he deserved. He managed to find out that the 'Dark Lord' was indeed a half-blood, and he just couldn't picture his father kneeling and kissing the Dark Lord's robes, but….he did in fact did, and it disgusted him that the man he idled was groveling and ass kissing a half-blood, he was beginning to become as low as a Weasley.

Draco had received notification that by late spring he would be receiving his dark mark…and to tell the truth, he didn't even know what to think. Would disobeying his father's direct order bring dishonor upon his family name and legacy or would it damage it by accepting the dark mark and kneeling before a half-blood? He honestly saw no reason to join that lunatic; there was nothing in it for him or at least nothing that he could directly see. The Dark Lord was only focuses on killing Potter so was he going to risk everything his family had become; everything his family had earned in order to follow some lunatic's obsession?

Draco had figured he would head out to the train station earlier than usual so he could have some privacy before he was bombarded with questions by his house mates. Draco sighed and made his way along the compartments picking one and sliding open the door, not even having bothered to glance through the window beforehand to see if anyone was inside. Draco jerked back suddenly as he realized that someone was indeed inside, but didn't recognize the person until that person looked up and his gray eyes met the emerald green of Potter.

"Potter…." Draco said through clenched teeth as he glared at his rival with a heated gaze.

"Malfoy…I see you're still the ass hole, but right now I'm not in the mood for your bull shit so please if you don't mind find another compartment. I'm sure they're all pretty much empty." Harry said with an even tone, but he couldn't help but feel curious as to why Malfoy was also this early. Phh…it didn't matter; it was just Malfoy after all.

"Aww…little icky Potter wanna be alone so he can whine and mope about his blood traitorous dog father's well deserved death." Draco said with a chuckle as a smirk begun to form on his lips.

Harry's eyes instantly narrowed getting up and moving towards Malfoy grabbing his shirt and twisting it in hand pushing Malfoy against the nearest wall. "I suggest you shut your face on that subject that's if you know what's good for you." Harry he felt his anger build up more and more within him at the idea of someone as low as Malfoy insulting and even mentioning the one man who truly loved him for who he was and not what he was.

Draco was startled for a second, but his smirk still stayed in place as he regained his composure. "You really need to control that temper of yours, Potter; it could get you into some serious trouble…maybe even get people killed." Draco kept up his smirk as he raised an eyebrow at the other knowing that he just hit a soft spot within him. Potter could insult his father and that he was in Azkaban, but it wouldn't matter, at this point in his life, he just didn't care anymore. "So why don't you grow up Potter and calm down that damn temper of yours, let me go and realize that the world does not revolve around your sorry fucking ass." Draco said in a calm tone, not scathing, sarcastic or arrogant just a factual one, it almost seemed that there a hint of a pity in it that Potter just couldn't keep his temper and other emotions in check enough to think and prevent causalities to his friends and whatever family that now remained.

Harry stood there startled at what Malfoy had said to him. Malfoy hadn't said anything insulting, he just spoke the truth and it was painful for him to stand there and listen to his rival speak this to him. Harry loosened up his grip on Malfoy before just stepping back and letting go of the other's shirt and stepping back into his compartment. "You're right….now do me the favor and leave me alone." Harry said in an almost whisper life fashion as he looked away from Malfoy towards the window.

"Whatever Potter," Draco said as he adjusted his clothes so that he looked semi presentable. Draco looked towards Potter and shook his head, "You're pathetic….god knows you won't beat the Dark Lord the way you are now. You Might as well just let him kil-"

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Harry yelled as he turned his body towards Malfoy glaring at him as he was a few seconds from reaching for his wand and hexing Draco into the next oblivion. "What the fuck do you know!? Your father is a fucking death eater who kisses the dark lord's feet, begs, grovels and does that man's every fucking demand like some mongrel! I'd rather die before bowing to that man's feet….and you call me pathetic…you should look at your own before looking at others Malfoy."

Just like he hit home with Potter, Potter had hit home with him. They were both the same yet different and he didn't realize it until now. Draco shook his head and waved his hand towards Potter once again before turning his back towards him. "Maybe you're not the person I thought you were…see you around." Draco couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face as he left a stunned Potter in his wake as he found his own compartment.

Harry watched the other leave him and he stood there utterly confused, what the fuck had Malfoy meant that 'he wasn't the person he thought he was….' What the fuck? Harry shook it off and made his way back to the bench cuddling and adjusting himself against the wall laying down closing his eyes once again letting his mind take him anywhere from his current reality. 

A.N.: This is just a prologue so the other chapters will be much longer Let me know whatcha think and no I do not have a beta….I dun have those type of connections and please excuse the grammar misusage…I'm on summer break and my brain shuts down for that period of time. Please review the more reviews I get the faster I normally work.


	2. Ch 1 Tension

**Summary:** Ignores HBP & DH, It's Harry's 6th year and everything is just becoming too much for him, but Harry wasn't the only one feeling the pressures of the world. Arguments and intense fight occur between the two, but eventually they learn to tolerate each other as something else begins to form between them as - nothing else matters.

**Couples:** DmxHp, RwxHg, HpxGw

**A.N.** this is my first fic that will not die cuz the other was removed from here by I also do not own HP….I just wish I did and I would have Draco and Harry all over each other all the bloody time. Now that I have mentioned that I must announce that there will be malexmale relations throughout this fic so if you become offended easily I wouldn't recommend reading this one.

**Nothing Else Matters **

_** Ch. 1 Tension**_

Harry heard distant noises in the background and assumed that the regular students were now arriving for the train. He shrugged it off lightly and continued to try and get some sleep. He would be happy to see Ron and Hermione, but he wasn't ecstatic to get up, run, and find them. He just didn't have it in him, not to mention his mind was still occupied with what happened earlier between him and Malfoy and what Malfoy had said to him. Was Malfoy just trying to fuck around with his mind or was what he said actually true about him. He knew he had an anger problem, but he never expected it to affect people the way it recently had been. His emotions or rather lack of control over them did get Sirius killed and nearly all of friends. Harry turned his head to the side and glanced out the window as he looked at the people that walked around the train. "It's my fault….He was right..." Harry then proceeded to actually chuckle which turned into an outright laugh. "He's fucking right, who would have thought the ferret teaching me something about myself." Harry just couldn't stop his laughter, as he laughed about his treatment at the Dursleys', his parent's death, Sirius's death as well as Cedric's death. 

When Draco had made it to his compartment he also decided to take a nap and let his mind try and rest, but Potter's words bothered him more than anything. He distinctly remembered how his emerald eyes blazed at him as he spoke to him with such fury, but it was different than the way they usually looked, maybe he had hit home a bit too much with Potter and managed to open up a new side to him or rather just let this new side have room to breath. He couldn't put his finger on it on what changed within Potter, but he liked this new Potter, it was refreshing and it made even him think of his past actions and normally he would blow off what the Golden Boy would say to him. Fuck…what was wrong with him…sense when did he honestly actually think and take in what scar head said to him, even if it was true. Draco shook his head and realized that he must have been in thought for quite some time as he heard students around his compartment and passing it. Draco got up and stretched his muscles from being cramped on that bench and figured he might as well look around again before being stuck on an already long ass train ride or maybe he would bump into Blaize and Pansy and they could head back to the compartment together and catch up.

Draco sneered at the passing students who starred at him as he walked by. It wasn't because he was Malfoy and filthy ass rich, it was because Lucius was all over the papers from being captured and then sentenced to Azkaban. Reporters surrounded the outside of his manor and even followed him and continued to ask questions about his father to him while he was out school shopping. It was ridiculous and then it hit him…so this was what it was like to be Potter, constantly being followed and questioned over events you, yourself had no control over. Draco shook the thought from his head and continued walking, until he heard laughter….it wasn't a cheerful, haha, laughter, but almost cynical and sarcastic maybe even painful. Draco cautiously edged toward the noise as he continued to hear it; laughter that made even his hair stand on end; laughter that lacked emotion and warmth. Draco couldn't stop the shocked expression from forming on his face as he opened the compartment door and realized it was Potter who was the one laughing.

Harry didn't even notice the other enter into his domain; he just continued to laugh hard and loud as he held his stomach because he was just laughing too hard.

"You've finally lost it, hmm? I figured you'd last at least until 7th year before you went nuts. I'm disappointed scar head." Draco said while making his inside and closing the compartment door then leaning against it. "Tsk Tsk, what will Granger and Weasel say when they find out that their best friend has lost his mind."

Harry chuckled and looked at the other, "Fuck you,"

"Mmm…no thx, I'm not into fucking desperate people and I try to avoid psychos it just doesn't get it up for me." Draco replied with a smirk on his lips.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, he had expected Malfoy to say 'hell no, I don't fuck guys' or something along those lines, but it didn't happen.

"Really now? No, fuck no, I'm not gay? Interested in men a bit, Malfoy?" Harry said after he controlled his breathing to back to normal letting the pain die down in his stomach.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head, "Even though you've been in the wizarding world for over 5 years…you still know nothing about it. Muggle society must have really fucked your brain up. For your information most wizards and witches tend to swing both ways or rather it isn't uncommon to see two men together or vice versa. Wake up from your muggle day dream and look around the world you're supposed to be apart of." Draco said with a condescending tone, but it lacked the malicious it usually held when he talked to Potter. 

Harry growled lightly at the other and stood walking towards him then snorting as he took in the other's appearance. "Must we talk….what do you want? I thought I had told you to go away earlier and when I said that I had meant for the rest of the day."

"I hadn't planned on stopping by, but your insane laughter caught my attention. You need some help; maybe you should seek some medical attention at St. Mungos they can help people like you." Draco continued to stand where we was not moving in an inch as the other made threatening advances towards him. "Whatever Potter, I'll leave you to your little bubble…do you even let Granger and Weasley see the real you or do you just put on a show for everyone?"

Harry had rolled his eyes as he listened to Malfoy speak about St. Mungos and seeking medical attention, but as he continued to listen to what Malfoy had to say he felt his temper rising already and turned away from him. Why was Malfoy the only one who could spark such emotions within him….why was Malfoy the only person where didn't care about his appearance or how he should act….he just didn't care when Malfoy was around, even when Hermione and Ron are around, he'll put on a show like he wasn't worried about things or that he wasn't hurting emotionally or physically and his whole façade dropped when its just Malfoy and him, it was almost has if nothing mattered to him anymore as if he didn't have a care in the world and it didn't matter what would happen to him. "Malfoy…..you shouldn't talk, you're the same way….and Malfoy…"

"What Potter? I don't have all day to deal and listen to your emotional bull shit." Draco ignored Potter's first part of that sentence or at least he tried to ignore it.

"You never answered my question." Harry said with his own raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

Draco moved towards the other lifting his hand and cupping the other's cheek then gently stroking Potter's it lightly as he looked into those emerald eyes, Draco leaned in and whispered lightly into Potter's ear, "Come find out for yourself some time or are you stuck in your own world to actually venture out of it," but the trance broke as he heard more student enter the train.

"I-I-I…" Harry didn't know what to say, well he knew his question was pretty much answered, but he hadn't expected that type of answer.

Draco pulled away from the other and smirked as took in what type of reaction he had caused within the other. "See you around Potter, hopefully….a bit more than usual." Draco took a last look at Potter before leaving back to his compartment to find Pansy and Blaize already in there.

Harry watched the other leave, but he couldn't help, but feel a loss of warmth from where Malfoy's hand was. Harry's daze was broken as Hermione and Ron came into the compartment and was engulfed with a hug from Hermione, but in the back of his mind, he still could feel the lingering warmth of Malfoy's touch.

**A.N.: **

Well how is it? Lol . I wanted to wait quite a bit before having them actually hook up, but I figured a bit of teasing between the two wouldn't hurt at all. Some people have asked if it's going to be like a lot like some of the other fics that they have read well there maybe similarities, but it won't be exactly the same. . If you have suggestions let me know. I posted my email in my about me section so if want you can email them to me! 33 I appreciate everyone's support. Oh! Also some of ya'll might notice it's about the same length as the prologue and I've decided that I like this length, this way I can knock out chapters pretty quickly and not be stuck trying to think how to stretch it.


	3. Ch 2 Teasing

**Summary:** Ignores HBP & DH, It's Harry's 6th year and everything is just becoming too much for him, but Harry wasn't the only one feeling the pressures of the world. Arguments and intense fight occur between the two, but eventually they learn to tolerate each other as something else begins to form between them as - nothing else matters.

**Couples:** DmxHp, RwxHg, HpxGw

**A.N.** this is my first fic that will not die cuz the other was removed from here by I also do not own HP….I just wish I did and I would have Draco and Harry all over each other all the bloody time. Now that I have mentioned that I must announce that there will be malexmale relations throughout this fic so if you become offended easily I wouldn't recommend reading this one.

**Nothing Else Matters**

_**Ch. 2 – Teasing**_

What seemed to be a very LONG ride, Harry finally felt it come to a stop and noticed all the people outside of the train and Hagrid waiting for all of the first years to exit and come with him. Harry sighed and stood, happy to finally be able to leave, don't get him wrong he loved hanging out and talking with Hermione and Ron it was always fun, but boy…did it drag on this time, it felt awkward being around them, he wasn't loosing interest in his friends or anything like that, but he always had to watch what he was going to say. Hermione of course caught on to his attitude and overall facial expressions, but he managed to throw her off his track for now by saying it was just a headache and he was tired. Ron didn't even notice anything or it could have just been the fact that he was pretty much doing most of the talking.

Harry waved at his fellow classmates who were smiling and waving at him as they hadn't seen each other all summer.

"Harry, Mione and me are heading to catch a carriage with Ginny, Dean, and Neville, care to join us?"

"Nah man…I'm going to go ahead and find another one, but I'll see you at dinner."

"Alright, well see you later, mate!" Ron said with a wave of his hand as he took off towards the carriage.

And before Harry could even take another step to find his own carriage, he had a very horny and friendly greeting.

"Harry!!" Seamus said as he ran up to him and slapped a hard hand on his shoulder. "Whats up? Haven't seen you all summer or heard from you. Miss me?" Seamus said with a big smile as he wrapped his arm around his fellow dorm mate.

Seamus….always trying to score with who ever possible at least he knew he could count on him for not ever changing. Harry chuckled and glanced at Seamus's hand that was wrapped around his shoulder before turning to look at him. "Trying to get into my pants already? Damn…I haven't even set foot on Hogwarts grounds yet. Go bug Dean or Ron; I'll see you at dinner." Harry said as he pulled the other's hand off of him.

"Aww…Harry…you're no fun, but I'll have you sooner or later!"

"Seamus!" Harry said with a bit of an annoyed tone.

"What Harry? Change your mind eh?" Seamus said with a wiggle of his right eyebrow.

"Seamus, I'm straight and you know that! Now go try and get into Dean's pants."

"But I want you! I can't say I banged the Boy Who Lived without actually having banged the Boy Who Lived…now what do you say?"

"Jesus Christ….don't you ever give up?"

"Jesus…who? Is he your boyfriend?! Are you cheating on me!?" Seamus said a little to loud as lots more heads now turned to their direction as Seamus started to cause a scene.

"Ahh!! Forget it! Go away!" Harry flung his hands into the air as he became more aggravated by the second. Harry found a carriage and was thankful it was empty.

Harry thought it was funny though….he didn't even blush at the mention of sex from Seamus or being touched by him, but when Malfoy touched him he felt his entire body warm up and he even felt his heart rate increase and it wasn't due to anger either, but the worst of it all…he was straight and he acted like that with Malfoy, maybe it was time to question himself.

Harry sighed and just groaned as he could never picture himself actually becoming attracted to Malfoy, the thought made him want to heave…..and the other half of him didn't want to.

Unlike Harry, Draco had enjoyed his train trip, he laughed and talked normally with his friends, and he was thankful that neither Blaize nor Pansy brought up his father and the current situation of his family or even the dark lord and his activities. They knew that they would have either side with Potter or the Dark Lord sooner or later, but for now they would put it on a back burner until it had to be addressed.

Draco put on his usual facial mask and glanced at the first years as the scrambled around him trying to find their way around. Draco rolled his eyes, but some loud shouting caught his attention and he couldn't help, but turn towards the noise to see Finnigan and Potter yelling at each other or rather Potter yelling at Finnigan and Finnigan trying to get some with Potter. He couldn't stop the sneer from forming on his face as Finnigan inched closer to Potter and made proclamations about wanting to bed him. Draco was glad that Potter had made his escape away from Finnigan and he noticed Finnigan leaving as well and figured he would torment Potter a bit more as he remembered how and hot riled up he had managed to get him earlier.

Draco smirked and made his way over to Potter and leaned against Potter's carriage. "And…we meet again I see. You just can't seem to get enough of me can you Potter?"

Harry felt like groaning as soon as he recognized who's voice it belonged too. "Damn it! You're the one that came to me. Can't you find some other carriage? I'm sure there's enough."

"Testy…testy, Potter, no need to get your wand tied in a not." Draco said as he climbed into the carriage taking his seat next to Potter. He wasn't attracted to Potter, but getting the other riled up was like a game for him and he was curious just how high he could score.

"Fine….if you're going to sit in here at least shut up for the trip up to the castle."

"You're the one that's talking now Potter, not me." Draco said with a soft chuckle.

"Fuck you…"

"Must we go over this again, grasshopper?" This really was fun; forget tripping the other and fucking his friends over and messing up his grades during Potions, this was much more fun for him.

Harry bit his lip slightly as he felt his blood boil…man Malfoy definitely had a good way of pissing him off.

"Calm down sweetheart, you're going to die of a heart attack before the Dark Lord will be able to get to you if you keep this up." Draco leaned back and rested his arms on the back of the carriage.

"You have issues…."

"I have issues? You're the one who gets riled up for no reason, I'm just talking that's it. I haven't even insulted your friends."

"Fine…whatever…" Harry sighed, maybe if he were to focus on something besides Malfoy then maybe everything he said to him would affect him as much.

Draco took in the sight before and felt tug of the carriage as it started to move. Draco looked at the other's body and over all appearance and noted that the other was in fact maturing….maturing nicely in fact. "Potter…are you straight?"

"What? Of course I'm straight, why the hell wouldn't I be?" What was Malfoy trying to pull?

"Oh…I just figured by the way you were reacting to me earlier…."

"Reacting to you? I did no such thing."

Draco raised his hand up and ran his finger through Potter's hair then running his fingers gently across his neck then back up to his cheek as he stroked it gently. Draco smirked as he felt Potter's face heat up beneath his fingers. "You mean like you aren't now?" Draco whispered into Potter's ear.

"Uhh..G-g-get off m-me…would you…" Harry felt his whole body become heated and felt like he couldn't even form a proper sentence, what was happening to him?

"Are you sure you're straight now?"

"Uhh….fuck…" What was Malfoy doing to him? He couldn't even think he was too busy looking at Malfoy and surprisingly his lips as well.

Draco turned Potter's face upwards so it would look into his own. Draco leaned in and looked into Potter's eyes, his lips only an inch away from Potter's. "Want to find out if you're not?" Draco didn't give Potter a chance to answer as he closed the gap between the two.

A.N.

Yay! I'm done!! I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter because I sure did! . It might be awhile till I update again, because I haven't been feeling good and I have to finish buying stuff for my dorm..


	4. AN Change of Summary

**Summary:** Ignores HBP & DH, For Draco everything is just a game and for Harry life is hell and has to put on mask for everyone else, but what happens when Draco's the only one Harry can be himself with and what if Draco uses this for his own amusement? Two different worlds combine as both rely on each other, but what happens when one begins to fall in love and the other doesn't want that type of commitment in order to keep up his charade.

**Couples:** DmxHp, RwxHg, HpxGw

A.N.

I changed the summary because I realized I was straying for what I orginnaly intended so I have decided to pretty much combine both plot ideas. .


	5. Ch 3 ConfusionComfort

**Summary:** Ignores HBP & DH, For Draco everything is just a game and for Harry life is hell and has to put on mask for everyone else, but what happens when Draco's the only one Harry can be himself with and what if Draco uses this for his own amusement? Two different worlds combine as both rely on each other, but what happens when one begins to fall in love and the other doesn't want that type of commitment?

**Couples:** DmxHp, RwxHg, HpxGw

**Nothing Else Matters**

_** Ch. 3 Confusion/Comfort**_

Harry just sat there confused and completely shocked as he felt Malfoy's lips against his. At first he had to think what was Malfoy asking, but it became all to clear as he felt the other's lips. Harry had kissed Cho last year, but she was a chick and not his most hated rival! What the hell was he supposed to do?!

Draco hadn't expected Potter to kiss him back; in fact he figured the other would tense up and begin to freak out just like he was now. 

_(A.N. – I'm picturing a covered carriage not like in the 5__th__ HP movie for those of you who have seen it. I'm not having Draco mack on Harry where everyone would be able to see them)_

Draco pulled back and rested one hand on each cheek of Potter's and whispered lightly, "Ease up, Potter, I won't bite….hard." Draco licked Potter's lips for a bit before pulling the other into a soft, but slowly into a demanding kiss as his tongue began to demand entrance into Potter's mouth.

Potter was already frozen, but when he heard Malfoy's voice, his voice wasn't scathing or sarcastic, but soothing and it calmed him which made him ease into the kiss as he slowly kissed the other back allowing Malfoy entrance.

Draco would have smirked if he wasn't already kissing Potter when he felt him respond. Draco gladly took the welcoming opportunity and deepened it.

Harry lost himself in the sensation and moaned at the feeling of Malfoy's tongue and relaxed his body into the other as well.

Draco ran his hands down the side of Potter's body then wrapping his arm lightly around his waist bringing the other against his body as Draco felt the heat from Potter's body against his, he felt his own body responding as he slowly felt himself become hard…fuck this wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to fuck with the boy, not actually feel something and react to it then again he was a hormonal and horny teenage boy.

Harry's eyes snapped open as he felt something against his body and it wasn't just Malfoy's body it was between his legs. It wasn't noticeably hard, but he could feel it and it broke whatever had been cast on them.

Harry jerked back violently out of the kiss and proceeded to wipe his mouth as he glared at his rival. "Fucking fag," Harry said with a cold sneer as he starred at the other with a heated gaze.

"Once again…I'm the fucking fag….? You're hopeless Potter. Forget it." Malfoy moved away from the other as far as he possible could and just rolled his eyes at Potter's ignorance.

Harry snorted, but kept glances at the other then proceeding to roll his eyes at every glance he took, but he couldn't ignore the fact that his lower regions were on fire from that kiss…..and he wanted more, but he would never act on his feelings not towards another male…never at least that's what he kept telling himself.

It wasn't long before Harry felt the carriage stop and the door opening to let them out. Harry practically jumped out of the carriage in order to escape the close quarters and just to be rid of Malfoy as well.

Draco rolled his eyes as he noticed Potter's quick departure and instead got up and exited gracefully just like a pureblood should. "Potter…I'll see you around, alright….try not to become too homophobic while I'm gone." Draco said as he wrapped an arm around Potter's waist then leaning in to give Potter a quick kiss on his neck, cheek, and ear. "See you." Draco said again this time though against Potter's ear before leaving to join his classmates.

Harry stood there, but as he felt Malfoy's kisses on him, he tried to suppress a shiver from running through his body, but failed. Harry wanted to push the other away, but he was too shocked to really do anything about it. Harry turned as he watched Malfoy walk away, "Yea…see you, Malfoy." Harry said more to himself than anyone else.

Dinner was hell, he couldn't stop starring at Malfoy and every time he did and Malfoy noticed, Malfoy would wink at him this of course caused him to blush, which caused Ron to ask if something was up, which lead to Hermione pestering him about his condition and if it had anything to do with Voldemort.

After dinner, Harry sat in the common room surrounded by friends, and for once he was actually enjoying himself and putting all of his problems away for the night.

Harry was lying down on the sofa his back reclined as Ginny lay on top of him her back against his chest as his hand lay on her hip lightly. Ron couldn't stop staring at them, but it wasn't in a pissed off brother fashion, but he was grinning and smiling and it was pretty obvious what he was hoping for.

"Ron! Truth or Dare?" Seamus said with a sly look on his face.

Ron's nose twitched lightly as he noticed Seamus's look and figured he would play it safe. "Truth."

"When was the time you wanked and who was the first person you wanked off too?"

"Ahh shit….uhh… 14 and Fleur Delacour." Ron mumbled lightly.

"What was that Ron? I don't think I heard you correctly." Harry grinned knowing perfectly well that he heard the other clear as day.

"Fuck you, Harry! I said Fleur Delacour!"

"Ronald Weasley! Language please…and that's enough." Hermione huffed lightly as her mood went to shit.

"Phh..thats a lie…" Seamus said as he shook his head. "There is no fucking way that your first wank was in 4th year."

Fred, George, Dean, and Harry were all nodding with Seamus's statement.

"I started when I was 9." Seamus said with an affirmative nod.

"10," Fred and George replied with a grin.

"Uhh….12 for me…" Dean said with a blush as he tried to hide himself slightly.

"12 for me and that's when I actually pictured a person, but I think 11 I just tugged away." Harry said with a laugh then groaned as Ginny elbowed his stomach.

"Fine whatever! I was 12 and it was too…mione…." Ron whispered softly.

"Well! I think we are done tonight! Everyone off to bed!" Hermione yelled as she quickly stood up with a flushed face before darting off to her room in embarrassment.

"Thanks guys…" Ron grumbled and fussed as he got up himself and headed to his room.

Everyone laughed and headed to their rooms as well except for Ginny and Harry who stayed together on the couch.

"Well that was definitely interesting," Ginny said with a sigh.

"Mmm…yea that was definitely a trip." Harry laughed lightly as he hugged her closer to his body. 

"Mmm…Harry?" Ginny turned her head and looked into the other's face.

"Yes?" Harry looked down at her and smiled.

"Can I have a kiss?" She asked softly.

"A what…?" Harry replied stunned not really sure how to act…this after was his best friend's little sister.

"A kiss…"

"Sure…I guess it couldn't hurt," Ginny was an attractive girl after all so it wasn't like he kissing his sister even though she might as well be his sister.

Harry cupped her cheek lightly as he leaned in and softly placed his lips against hers and he felt her reply instantly, and in response deepened the kiss. She eagerly opened her mouth and moaned softly as she felt his tongue move into her mouth. Harry moved his hands down to her waist then massaging lightly as he pulled her closer while beginning to run his tongue across hers, as Ginny pushed her body against Harry's even more. Harry pulled away from the kiss and whispered against Ginny's lips, "Malfoy…"

"What did you say?"

Harry's eyes snapped open as he realized just what he had done. "Uhh…Ginny, I need to go, I'm not feeling too good." Harry smiled lightly as he pushed her lightly off of him before getting up off the couch and heading to his room.

Ginny stared confused at the direction where Harry took off wondering if she had done something wrong and wondering if she has hear Harry correctly.

Harry had changed and got into his bed as quick as he possible could. Harry managed to say good night to his dorm mates, but starred at his ceiling as his thoughts roamed over what had just happened, had he really said Malfoy's name out loud…? Well whatever…It was probably just his imagination or some shit like that, but as Harry drifted off to sleep, he realized that he hadn't even got turned on by what he and Ginny had done in the common room.

**A.N. **

By the way….I'm sorry this was late, but I've been sick for the past 2 weeks and I'm packing for college so umm yea. . sorries. Also….not to sound like a bitch, but I'm not writing this fic for the reviews or the fans or my friends, I'm writing this specifically for me so if you don't like how I write then stuff it cuz I don't care and I won't change how I write it. Also most of my chapters are written past midnight so yea…they may sound choppy and shit, but the point gets across so whatever. Sorry about the het…in here…I gagged as I wrote it, but you'll understand later how all this works out.


End file.
